


peak.

by AquaWolfGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poor Hux, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate ending to Chapter 23 of Satan Wears A Rolex. Can be read alone, but it's suggested to read at least Chapter 23.<br/>Eight years. Eight years he's been in love with the bastard. Eight years, and this is how it ends?<br/>Hus is called to Ren and Rey's hotel room, expecting to be handed the Book with the door slamming in his face soon after. He certainly didn't expect for the couple to make him an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peak.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satan Wears A Rolex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829643) by [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl). 



> Please read Chapter 23 of Satan Wears A Rolex first. That chapter can be read alone, and is also in Hux's POV. While this works by itself, a few terms and connections might be a bit confusing.  
> So here it is! The alternate ending to Chapter 23. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would, honestly, but I'm glad that I could do this for Hux. I've grown to love him over the past few chapters of SWAR, and though I told myself that the story would stay Reylo, I couldn't keep from writing this. Hope you enjoy!

Hux is two tumblers of whiskey in when his phone rings. 

He’d been having a nice time, too. Well, as much of a nice time as one can have when their heart’s the way his is. He’s not entirely sure how to describe it, honestly. It’s not broken. It’s not sharp in his chest, like shards of glass poking at his lungs. It just aches something terrible. The warmth from the whiskey doesn’t ease it, exactly, but it takes his attention away from it for a little while. 

The ache, however, comes back full force like a freight train when he pulls his phone from his suit pocket and looks down at the caller ID. Ren. Ren. That’s all he is. Not Kylo, not Kylo Ren. Just Ren. 

He looks down at the phone and slides it aside, reaching for his tumbler again. The screen goes dark, and Hux sighs softly in relief. It’s short-lived, though, because it starts ringing almost directly after. Ren pops up on the screen again, and he’s tempted to ignore it again, to pretend that he passed out in some dark alley or is floating face-down in the Seine. The phone shuts off after a few rings. He takes a sip of whiskey. The ringing starts again a moment later. People are looking at him, now, having discovered the source of the shrill ring. 

Hux snatches the phone up and lifts it to his ear, sighing. “Ren,” he greets, taking a sip as he waits for the man to respond. 

“I need you to come pick up the Book.” 

The words are slow to register. His head feels light after how much he’s had to drink tonight, the rest of him just a little unsteady as well. He frowns at the backlit bottles in front of him, colored glass spilling hues across the dark bar top. “Why do you need me?” 

The simple fact is that Ren doesn’t. The Editor in Chief is perfectly capable without him. He’s known that for years. 

“Because I need your opinion on the Givenchy article.”

“That’s already been proofed, Ren, it’s fucking fine.” He spits the words, running his hand down his face as he sighs again. Two whiskeys in and he just wants to go back to his hotel room and collapse. He’s in no mood to discuss jewelry or lipsticks or whatever the hell the article’s about; he can’t remember, doesn’t care to remember, doesn’t want to think about anything let alone remember anything. “Just … show me tomorrow, Ren. Please.” 

“Hux. I need you here.” 

There’s an edge to the man’s voice he’s quite familiar with. Everyone working under him is familiar with it as well; it’s the edge that demands compliance, the edge that orders obedience. Hux sighs yet again, leaning on the bar as he closes his eyes. He hates that edge. 

“ … give me twenty minutes.”

He doesn’t get an answer. He doesn’t even get a farewell. He gets the click of the call as Ren hangs up, and gets a sharp stab of pain in his chest as the phone goes dark, ‘Ren’ disappearing from view. It’s strong enough to leave him breathless and wondering where the hell it came from.

So maybe it is broken, after all.

-

The hotel’s easy to find. He walks there, needing the cold autumn air to sober him up slightly. His suit offers little protection against the chill, but he tries his best to ignore it as he walks. It’s farther than he’d thought, but he doesn’t mind, not really. It gives him some time to think, to process, to steel himself before he gets there. 

He’s lost track of the times he’s found solace in the worst of the other man. He finds comfort in the imperfections, the little hints that tell Hux that they will never, ever work no matter how he wishes it. How Ren never puts his fucking pens back in their cases. How Ren takes his coffee sickeningly sweet. How he explodes like a firecracker in anger, debris flying and how instead of calming him down with short words like Rey does, Hux only adds fuel to the fuse. How destructive they’d be. 

He can feel the prick of tears behind his eyes and sucks on the back of his teeth, trying to ignore the sting. He’s spilled enough tears over the past few days. He refuses to spill any more over the asshole. 

Warmth wraps around him as he steps into the lobby, and he nods at the concierge before riding the old elevator up to the floor. He crosses his arms over his chest, running his hand through his hair once and sighing as he looks at his reflection in the polished gold surface of the doors. He looks like shit. He could’ve escaped from the dinner, could’ve played the sick card and no one would’ve questioned it. But no, he’d just had to stay, didn’t he? He just had to stay and watch as the perfect couple walked around and chatted, and he had to occasionally feel Rey’s concerned gaze on him. Fuck her. Fuck both of them, really. 

The elevator dings. He steps out and walks down to the door to the suite he’d booked for them in a spur of the moment match making decision. He doesn’t regret it. No, he doesn’t regret it at all. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make him sad that it worked. 

Hux raises his fist and knocks once, twice, three times on the door. He doesn’t hear anything, doesn’t hear shuffling or speaking. He shifts a bit, hands at his sides as he waits for the door to open. 

It does, a moment later, and he’s staring at Ren. Ren, who’s dressed in a soft black t-shirt and even softer-looking grey sweatpants. Hux blinks at the other man, trying in vain to keep his heart from skipping a beat at how gorgeous the man manages to look in just sweatpants and a t-shirt before composing himself once again. “The Book?” he asks, words falling from his lips on a sigh. 

Ren gives him the slightest nod and steps aside, and Hux takes it as an invitation to come in. Right. Of course. Ren wanted to speak to him about the Givenchy article. It’s not like he’s allowed to leave quite yet. Damn.

He steps inside, eyes moving briefly around the suite. He’s given maybe ten seconds before he’s being pulled back, Ren’s large fingers wrapping around his wrist. He frowns, looking back towards the editor. He’s looking up at the Editor in Chief, staring at him in confusion. Ren’s close, too close, and it’s doing funny things to Hux’s heart as Ren’s gaze darts from his eyes to his lips and back again.

“What are -“ Hux starts, voice harsh in question, but he isn’t given the chance to finish as Ren bows and slots his lips against Hux’s. 

He swears his heart stops and he can’t breathe as Ren moves his mouth against his own, hot and eager. The editor’s lips are full and soft and God, this is definitely not how Hux thought this day was going to go. He’s half sure it isn’t how his day is going. This is a dream, this is most definitely a dream. The push at his shoulder’s a dream, his back against the cool wood of the door’s a fantasy, Ren’s hot mouth is a delusion. His eyes slip closed and he goes along with it, feeling Ren’s hand on his hip and aware of the other braced beside his head as the editor presses into him, licking at his lower lip and coaxing his mouth open. The man tastes of red wine and chocolate, like in a just-had-both kind of way, and he wonders if he takes the time to really look around the room if he’ll find the glass and the box somewhere. 

Hux reaches up to grab at the arm that’s braced beside his head, digging his nails into Ren’s forearm as Ren nips at his lower lip, tugging ever so slightly. Ren’s all fire and he feels like smoke, willingly curling up and into the other man and vanishing into the kiss. He’s too shocked to do much more than be kissed, too surprised to even kiss back much, the slightest movement of his mouth to keep Ren going, to assure the editor that yes, yes he’s interested in this. 

He opens his eyes. Ren’s blurry, too close to be in focus, and he hears the creak of the floorboards to his right. His gaze shifts, and he can see Rey leaning against the doorway. His heart stops again as she crosses her arms over her chest, wearing that same damn smirk she must’ve picked up from her boss/lover/boyfriend/fuckmate/soulmate. 

She’s wearing Ren’s shirt, no pants. He knows it’s Ren’s shirt. The shoulders are too stretched out, the arms too big for it to belong to anyone else. It brushes the tops of her thighs, her toned legs bare, and he watches as her smirk turns into a smile as Ren shifts his mouth down to Hux’s jaw, full lips pressed against pale skin and teeth dragging along flesh cool from the autumn air. 

This is a set up, he realizes, eyes still on Rey as she smiles. This is completely and utterly a set up.

He pushes at Ren’s shoulders as hard as he possibly can. He can feel the air as it hits the wet spot Ren’s mouth leaves on his jaw, and watches as the editor steps back, wiping his mouth, his lips red from their kiss. 

“Hux-“ Rey tries. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” the executive editor snarls, narrowing his eyes towards the other man. “What the actual fuck? Did she tell you to do this? Did she put you up to this?” 

“No,” Rey starts, and her voice wavers. “No, I-“

“What, did you tell him to kiss me so that I’ll get over it?” Hux demands, and he looks towards her. She’s closer now, hands by her sides as she stares at him, warm brown eyes wide. “Is that what this is? Is this a pity kiss? A pity fuck?” He emphasizes ‘fuck’, letting his mouth harden the ‘ck’ sound as he glares at Ren. “That’s what this is, isn’t it?” 

“No.” 

This time it doesn’t come from Rey, but Ren. Ren, who wipes his mouth again, this time with the meat of his palm, letting his lips ghost down his wrist before he looks towards Hux again. “That’s not what this is,” he mutters, hand lowering as Hux stares at him. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I told him.” It’s said hastily, and Hux looks towards Rey again as she walks forward, arms wrapped around herself. “I told him, okay? I told him, and asked what we should do, because you’ve been looking like shit for the past few days and I know you probably feel even worse, and he suggested … “ she trails off, and steps closer to Ren, and Hux watches as the editor pulls her close. Ren wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to his side. Now she does look small, now she does look uncertain beside him. Ren bows his head and presses a kiss to the top of her head, and Hux watches as her eyes slip closed. She leans back against the editor, and Ren looks back up towards Hux. 

“If you want this to be a pity fuck, it can be,” he growls. “If you want me to fuck you and kick you out, then I can do that.” 

“I can leave,” Rey offers. “I’ll take my phone with me, he can call me when you’re done.” 

“We’ll do whatever the fuck you want,” Ren mutters. 

Hux stares at them. Stares at the couple the world’s fallen in love with. He stares at the king and his new queen, pulse roaring behind his ears as he looks between them. Ren’s nearly glaring at him, eyes dark and brow furrowed and full lips downturned slightly. Rey’s just staring at him, face nearly unreadable but eyes wide and some kind of sad. 

“… what do you want?” he asks them, because he thinks that the whole him-and-Ren-fucking was not part of the plan at all. He’s not sure what the plan was to begin with, but he’s fairly certain that’s not it. 

“We want you,” Ren mumbles, emphasis focused on ‘we’. Hux watches as his arms loop around Rey, holding her to him as she leans back, comfortable against his chest. 

_We._

Hux stares at them as Rey turns her head, resting her cheek against her boyfriend’s chest. Her eyes are closed, but Ren’s gaze is steadily on Hux, waiting for a response. A yes or a no. Acceptance, or rejection of the couple in front of him. 

He can see Ren’s hand moving out of the corner of his eye, and he looks down to see that the editor’s fingers are curling along the skin of his assistant’s thigh. Rey offers no protest as he moves his hand up, shirt going with it, and Hux watches as inch by inch of pale skin’s revealed. He can see the hem of her panties, the nude mesh they’re made from. 

Ren continues until his hand’s resting on his girlfriend’s stomach, and Rey’s leaning back against him as Hux stares at Rey’s lower torso, her hips and her bare thighs and the sheer briefs she’s wearing, the nude fabric dotted in crystals and flowers. It’s something Ren bought for her, undoubtedly; it’s not like he’s imagined the assistant in her underwear, but if he had to pick, he would’ve imagined something like floral briefs out of a K-Mart 4 pack that have been run through the wash too many times, fabric faded and hole-ridden. These are certainly not anything like that, barely covering her as she leans back into Ren, his hand splayed over her lower stomach, pinky just barely brushing the waistband of the panties. Hux can see the tell-tale dip of her cunt through the mesh fabric, and his mouth goes dry. 

“… is this because you’re sorry for me?” he demands, tearing his eyes from the apex of the assistant’s thighs to glare at Ren. It’s hard to speak as Ren keeps his hand on her abdomen, as Rey looks towards him again. “Is this a joke? Is that what this is? You feel sorry for me so you both want to fuck me? Is that it?” 

“No,” Rey says immediately. “No, that’s not what this is, Hux.” Her hand covers Ren’s fingers entwining with the editor’s on her lower stomach. The other reaches towards the executive editor, and Hux stares at her small fingers, the nails that he’s never seen painted before but are a pale pink now. He stares at her hand as she explains, “We want you, okay? We want you to join us. You’ve been hanging onto this for eight years. We want to offer you this. It might make you feel a little better?” It’s a question. 

He’s still looking at her outstretched hand. “… and if I only want Ren?” he asks, because he knows his options but he wants to see what she’ll do anyway. 

Her other hand pushes Ren’s down. The shirt falls back to where it was, covering her. “Then I’ll go and wander around the city for as long as you need.” 

The hand that was extended to him falls, and he watches as she turns to kiss Ren’s jaw. “Just call me when you’re done, all right?” she mutters against his jaw, and Hux watches as Ren pulls her closer, turning her around so that her front’s pressed flush to his. His hand splays along her lower back, over the soft t-shirt, and Hux watches as he cups her jaw and tilts her up for a kiss. 

It’s slow, and sweet, and his heart aches as he watches them. Ren and Rey. Fuck, their names even seem in sync. They’re beautiful together, and he stands still, watching as their lips part and come together again, gentle and unhurried. She pulls back first, falling back down to her tiptoes with her eyes downcast towards Ren’s collarbone. 

“Stay.” 

He’s not sure what prompts him to say it. Maybe it’s the way her fingers are curled at the nape of Ren’s neck, the way the couple shares breath for a heartbeat or two. Maybe it’s the way Ren holds her, like he doesn’t want to let her go ever in this lifetime, maybe Hux feels guilty for wanting to separate them. Maybe, just maybe, a part of him wants her just as much as he wants Ren, and he watches as her gaze snaps to him, surprised. 

“Stay,” he repeats, licking his lips and watching as she steps back from Ren and towards him. 

She grins. Soft smile gone, this is a full out cheeky grin as she moves into his space and reaches up to cup his jaw. Her hand’s softer than Ren’s, warmer too as she pulls him down for a kiss. 

She’s sweet where Ren had been nearly savage, lips smooth against his. He lets his eyes slip closed as he pulls her closer, one hand on the small of her back. The t-shirt’s thin and soft after years and years of washes, and he can feel the heat of her skin through it as he pulls her to him. She goes willingly, and he wonders how the hell he’d managed to get here. The woman he sneered at with disdain when she first stepped onto the top floor is now sucking on his lower lip, reaching her hand back to take his hand and slide it down to the curve of her ass. 

She’s pulled away from him abruptly, and he tries to go after her but watches as Ren pulls her into a kiss so rough he’s legitimately worried for her. She doesn’t seem to mind, though, small hands tangling in Ren’s hair and pulling. Hux watches and feels his cock twitch in interest when Ren blatantly yanks the shirt up, letting him see smooth, pale skin and sheer lingerie. 

“Bed,” the editor growls. 

“Him or me?” Rey pants against his lips, and Hux bites his lip. The world’s most composed couple, reduced to panting messes because of each other. And maybe – just maybe – partially because of him. 

“Him,” Ren mutters into her mouth, and he turns ever so slightly to look at Hux. The redheaded man feels his heart skip a beat, and he raises an eyebrow in retort to the man’s words. 

“Ask nicely,” he says, voice a drawl as he crosses his arms over his chest. It’s a position he’s held many times in front of Ren; leaning against his office door, waiting for something about the Book, standing in meetings about belts and necklaces and purses and crinoline skirts. It makes him feel a little less small, now, a little less of a third wheel as Ren pries himself from Rey and nearly stalks over. Though they’re nearly even in height, the Editor-in-Chief is far broader, and Hux has imagined the other man overtaking him several dozen times. He hopes to hell and back that Ren will, but he doesn’t say a damn word as he stares at the other man. 

“Please,” Ren says, and where Hux had been expecting a growl there’s instead a soft, dulcet plea. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Rey moving around, walking past Ren and then behind the executive editor. He feels her fingers at his shoulders, moving around and down to his chest and tugging at the suit jacket. It’s still buttoned, so he lowers his crossed arms to unbutton the front. Rey’s thanks is a soft whisper of a kiss between his shoulder blades as she guides the suit jacket down. 

“Please,” Ren repeats. “Get on the damn bed so that we can fuck you until you can’t walk.” 

“We?” Hux asks, raising an eyebrow. “Or you?” 

“Does it matter?” There’s the growl he’d been expecting. 

“Yes,” Hux replies, matter-of-factly. 

Rey presses a kiss between his shoulder blades again, this time harder than before. “I’m not going to peg you,” she assures him. “We don’t have the equipment for that.” Her hands slide up his sides, feeling along his ribs. She says nothing more, just pressing kisses to the skin still covered in his dress shirt. 

He feels pressure along his belt, and looks down to see Ren tugging at the leather. “Is that what you want?” Ren asks. His voice has dropped, and roughened slightly, and the executive editor watches with a tight chest as Ren unbuckles the belt and reaches for the button of his slacks. “You want me to fuck you? Is that the fantasy you jerked off to for eight years? My cock in your ass, you splayed back on the bed with your cock bouncing on your stomach as I fuck you until you scream?” With every dirty word, there’s an emphasis, and Hux sighs as Ren pulls the zipper down. Rey pushes the fabric from his hips, the two a team in undressing him. He toes his shoes off to help, and looks back up at the editor. 

“Fuck, yes,” he growls, though he’s had plenty more fantasies. Ones about Ren’s cock in his mouth, ones about his cock between those full, pink lips. Ones about Ren’s mouth between his cheeks, too, and Ren’s thick fingers between them, too. None of them involved the man’s assistant, though, and he’s interested as to how that will work out as Rey wraps her arms around his waist, holding him close. It’s tender until Ren decides to kiss him again, and then he’s swept up nearly violently into it. 

“Then I’ll fuck you.” It’s breathed against his mouth, and he groans as Ren reaches down to grab a handful of his ass. It’s hard enough to be painful, the man’s grip, and he wonders vaguely if he treats his assistant this way. He’s willing to bet that he doesn’t; the girl would be black and blue. He’s pretty sure he’ll be black and blue, too, by the end of it. And he won’t regret it in the slightest. 

He can feel the slight tug at the buttons of his dress shirt, and lets Ren unbutton it. Rey pulls it from his shoulders, and he’s left in his boxer-briefs as Ren pushes him back towards the bed. He falls back onto it, yanking Ren with him, and the mattress dips as Rey climbs up next to them. When Ren’s lips move to his jaw, Hux turns to watch her as she pulls her t-shirt up and over her head. 

Her bra matches the panties. It’s completely sheer, and he can see dusky, already hard nipples through the mesh. Definitely something Ren bought her. He can’t see any function to it aside from being pretty, but damn if it isn’t pretty as hell. Her smile’s a bit shy as she tosses the shirt to the floor, sitting forward. As Ren’s mouth moves between his pecs, sure to leave purple-red bruises in the morning with how hard he’s biting at the executive editor’s pale skin, Rey leans forward to brush her lips against Hux’s. He closes his eyes, grateful for the gentle reprieve from her lover’s harsh bites. They’re painful, in the best way, though he hopes that Ren won’t leave any visible. That would be hell to explain to the paparazzi, him exiting the hotel with hickeys littering every inch of his skin. 

Rey’s mouth is hot, and soft, and he can’t remember the last time he kissed a woman. Well, he can; but that was in a bar bathroom, surrounded by dirty words and scrawled numbers so old they’ve probably been disconnected by now. It had been drunk and messy and left him with swollen, bitten lips and a cock slicked with too much spit and aching with how hard she’d jerked him. Now, there’s none of that. There’s soft sheets beneath his bare back, and soft lips on his, and hands tugging at his boxer-briefs –

And hands tugging at his boxer-briefs.

He pulls from Rey’s lips almost harshly to look down at where Ren’s tugging his underwear down and off, taking off his black socks with them. “Armani,” Ren mutters, of the underwear band. He smirks. “I’m not surprised.” 

Hux rolls his eyes, sitting up a bit and looking down at his own cock. He’s hard as hell, curved upwards as he watches Ren strip his shirt. Immediately his mouth is dry, eyes wide and heart thudding in his chest as Ren tosses the shirt somewhere and smirks.

“He has an eight pack,” Rey says from behind him, her hot little hands on his shoulders, thumbs kneading into his traps. There’s laughter in her voice. 

Their boss does have an eight pack. And the finest pecs Hux has ever seen. And then the man’s shucking his sweatpants, and there’s nothing underneath of them, and fuck, is his cock big. Hux thinks he might be longer, but Ren is thicker, and fuck, he can’t wait to have that up his ass. 

“I’m overdressed,” Rey declares, and he turns to look at the assistant in her nude lingerie, sheer and pretty and perfect. 

“I like it,” he admits, voice low. “C’mere.” He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She goes willingly, climbing to straddle him. Her arms wrap around his neck, and he hums, moving to kiss at her cheek. “Ren, how much did you have to pay her to get her into this little number?” he asks, taking the strap of the bra and pulling it back. He lets it go, watches as it snaps against her skin. He doesn’t take his eyes off of her skin as he palms her right breast beneath his palm, her hard nipples pushing into his palm through the thin fabric. She keens, humming and arching into his touch. 

“I told her I thought you’d like it,” Ren replies, and when Hux looks up, the man’s still smirking. “I like her in black.” 

“You wouldn’t be able to see her as easily,” Hux explains, thumbing her nipple and feeling her squirm in his lap, the mound of her sex brushing briefly against his cock. He can feel the little crystals sewn into the mesh as they graze his flesh, and hisses softly. “I wonder if you can see her cunt just as easily as I can see her tits.” 

“You can.” The bastard sounds so smug, and Hux watches as Ren steps up, puts his hands on his girlfriend’s hips. Hux’s hand is still on her breast, the other braced back against the bed as he kneads the soft flesh beneath his palm. She’s not the most endowed that he’s fucked, but he’s not complaining, not when she looks so fucking perfect on top of him with Ren behind her, his lips on her neck. Hux watches as Ren presses kisses to her shoulders and neck, fingers moving the nude strap down her shoulders for more access. Hux moves to the other breast, humming softly as that nipple pebbles as well, responding incredibly to his touch. 

“She’s a marvel,” he mutters, looking up at Rey’s face. Her eyes are closed, lower lip between her teeth as she breathes a bit heavier, hips rocking.

“Suck at them,” Ren orders, like he’d order coffee or for her to get something from some designer, like Hux has heard thousands of times before. “She loves it.” 

The executive editor obeys, bending to suck at her skin through the mesh. He presses kisses along the scalloped edge of the cup, first, before bending to latch onto one pert nipple. The mesh tastes like detergent, and a bit of perfume, and as he laps his tongue over it, it makes his tongue feeling rough and a bit numb from the fine texture. But he keeps going, loving the feel of her warm skin beneath his mouth and the soft moans she’s making, the growl that comes from Ren hearing said moan. He pays attention to the left first before lavishing the right in just as much attention. He doesn’t even feel as Ren reaches around to pop the front clasp of the bra, just feels the fabric loosen against his mouth. He pulls back, taking it with him before spitting it out and looking down at Rey’s bare breasts, humming. “Lovely.”

“Isn’t she?” Ren asks. 

“I thought this was supposed to be about Hux,” Rey protests, even as she rocks her hips, trying to find some friction on Hux’s lap without grinding against his cock. 

“It will be,” Ren mutters. “How do you feel about eating her out?” 

“Haven’t done it in a while,” Hux admits. “But I’m not opposed to it.”

“Good. Lean back.” 

Hux raises an eyebrow at the editor, smirking. He isn’t expecting for Rey to move out of the way and for him to be kissed so harshly he tastes blood, Ren growling against his mouth. 

“If I need to say ‘please’ for everything I tell you to do, then it’s gonna be a long night,” Ren snarls, and Hux reaches around to claw at the man’s back to hear him moan. He can feel the heat of Ren’s skin as blood rises to the surface, tastes Ren’s tongue in his mouth and behind his teeth. 

He lets himself be pushed down to the mattress, lets himself be caged in. Lets Ren overpower him, lets him dominate. He pulls back, needing air that’s cool instead of hot from Ren’s mouth. “I want it to be a long night, damn it,” he growls. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”

“Eight years.” 

“I’ve wanted you to love me for eight years,” Hux snarls, fisting his hand in Ren’s hair to see him wince. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for a lot longer.” 

“That’s pathetic.” 

And there they are, biting at each other again, playing the game they’ve played for so long, in and out of the office. Hux glares at Ren before the other man’s snarl turns into a smirk and he presses his lips soundly to Hux’s. It’s not sweet, but at least it’s not violent. 

To him, it’s a reminder that they’ll never work. They’ll never be loving or sweet with each other. There’s no give and take, there’s just take, take, take, and bite. They’d never get past a week, maybe not even a day without someone losing a lower lip. 

Ren’s lips move to his jaw again and then he’s gone, all heat of his body gone. Then Rey’s climbing over him, hovering above his face. Ren’s right. The panties really are sheer. He can see her lips, already swollen and pink through the mesh, and hums softly, hoping desperately that he can rely on muscle memory. Cocks, he knows. Cunts are less known, more of a mystery. But he likes seeing her regardless, likes reaching up to run his fingers along the mesh, fabric already wet from her. He hums when she shivers above him, looking up at her. “Like that, sweetheart?” he asks, word falling from his lips before he can stop it. 

If either of them mind the endearment, they don’t say anything. Rey just nods, offering him a shy smile. “Off or on?” she asks, nodding down to the panties. 

“Off,” he replies. “It’s rough on my tongue.” 

She nods and climbs off. Ren’s pressing kisses to his lower stomach, and Hux looks down, knowing exactly where the man’s going and not protesting one bit. He looks to the side to see Rey sitting and pulling the panties off before she climbs back on top of him. The dark hair covering her sex has been trimmed, and he hums, reaching up to hold her hips to steady her as she guides herself down over his mouth. She smells heady, and he wonders what Ren smells like, wonders if he’ll ever be able to bury his nose against the man’s cock, fulfill that drop in the very short bucket list he has. 

“Pay attention to her clit,” Ren says from somewhere near his cock, and Hux snorts. 

“I thought that was obvious,” he replies. 

“Yeah, but she really likes it,” Ren explains, and Hux wants to roll his eyes, but he can feel Rey’s hand in his hair and pulls her down a bit further so he doesn’t have to crane his neck as far to press his lips to her cunt.

He doesn’t get so much as a chaste kiss in before there are hot lips on his cock, pressed to vein along the underside, and he’s choking on air. Ren sits up a bit, but he shakes his head and pulls her right back down, low enough now to cut off a majority of his air. But damn, does he love it. She’s hot and wet on his mouth and nose, and he doesn’t remember the last time he ate a woman out being this good. But combined with Ren’s mouth on his cock, it’s fucking fantastic. He licks a stripe up her cunt, finds her clit, and kisses it. And then he sucks, and he hears her soft squeak of surprise above him, followed by a moan when he does it harder. 

He nearly bucks his hips into Ren’s mouth when the other man presses the tip of his tongue in the slit of Hux’s cock, and hears Ren’s throaty chuckle before his hips are being pinned down by two hot, large hands. It’s a struggle to keep up with the two, Ren’s mouth hot and slow and Rey grinding quickly against his face, trying to get more friction. For two so in sync in the office it’s off to him, but he says nothing as he pays attention to her clit like Ren said, hearing her panting above him. He’s glad she took the panties off; he finds he likes her against his tongue, likes the way she grinds down hard and low enough to keep him from breathing for a split second, likes the way she tastes. He gives as good as he’s getting from her boyfriend, eager to make her cum from his mouth alone. 

He wonders if Ren made her cum in that museum hallway, or if the damn Brit had walked in on them halfway through. He’d watched the video briefly, a few screencaps. At the time, it had been too painful to watch even a few seconds. 

Now, he wonders what they’d say to him asking for that flash drive back. 

He gasps against Rey’s cunt as Ren swallows him down. “Fuck,” he breathes, eyes closing as he tries to buck against Ren’s hands. The editor moans and he curses again, a soft “Shit,” as Rey pulls back. 

“Want to stop?” she asks, hand already reaching towards her clit. 

“No,” he breathes, reaching for her again. “He’s just-“ Fuck, Ren just swallowed again. He bites his lip and resists the urge to moan. “Fuck, he’s good at that.” 

Ren chuckles and he feels it, feels the vibrations, and he’s not going to last long, not after so long. “Ren, watch it,” he bites, pulling Rey back down. “I’m not going to last.” 

The editor says nothing, just continues sucking and swallowing, and Hux goes back to eating his girlfriend out. Her desperation’s clear as she continues to grind against his face, and he finds he can’t breathe for longer periods of time, can taste her better, can feel the slick of her against his mouth and nose. It’s not as good as sucking Ren’s cock would be, but it’s damn good, and he feels when she cums with a soft moan, a surge of wet against his mouth and her hips shaking above him. He holds her, trying to keep her as steady as he can as he laps at her, long slow strokes to urge her down from the high she’s riding, and then she’s sliding off of his face and towards the bed, laughing softly with her legs open. Now he can see just how red he made her, how swollen, and smirks at his handiwork as she parts them a bit more to let him see. 

His attention isn’t on her for long. Ren takes him deeper than he thought possible, and he looks down towards the editor, now able to reach down and hold Ren’s hair. He doesn’t force the man down, as much as he wants to, but he pushes the dark hair from Ren’s face to watch his cock in between those full lips, watch the shine of Ren’s spit on his red flesh. “Fuck…” he breathes. 

“Is that what you want?” Rey asks, sounding just as breathless. “Want the head of American General Fashion to suck you off? Want him to swallow you down, swallow your cum? Want him to enjoy it, enjoy sucking your cock and you tugging on is hair? Is that what you’ve dreamed about, Hux? Jerked off to?” 

“Fuck, yes,” he pants. There’s no shame in his admittance, not when it’s actually happening, Ren pulling back slightly before returning with the same vigor, dark eyes meeting Hux’s. How the man can manage to look like he’s smirking when he has Hux’s cock in his mouth, the executive editor doesn’t know, but he cums with that image seared behind his eyelids and no warning for Ren. 

The other editor doesn’t protest, but he does pull back a bit, and when Hux opens his eyes the man’s managed to swallow most of it but still has some cum on his cheeks and red lips. Ren smirks, running a thumb along his cheek and looking down at the cum on the pad of his finger. He snorts, raising an eyebrow before slipping his thumb between his lips. 

And that’s new wank material, that’s for sure, Hux thinks briefly before Rey’s kneeling up and meeting her boyfriend for a kiss, Hux’s cum still spread across his mouth.

He watches as Rey licks the cum off of her boyfriend’s cheek, in awe of both of them. To let her boyfriend fuck his executive editor is one thing. To join is another. To lick Hux’s cum off of her boyfriend’s cheek is another thing entirely, and Hux wonders just how much is genuine and how much is purely for him as she kisses Ren soundly before pulling back. 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Ren asks, and it takes Hux a second to realize that the man’s talking to him. 

“I want to see your face,” he says, without thinking. 

Ren raises both brows at him. “You sure?” 

“If I wanted some faceless fuck, I could’ve asked Elliot,” Hux growls. “And call me a damn romantic, but I want to see your face. I want to kiss you as you fuck me. And if that’s not okay, then you can turn me around, but that’s what I want.” 

Ren’s over him in a matter of seconds, and he’s expecting to be kissed harshly again, to be kissed so hard he forgets the taste of Rey’s cunt and is left with just Ren instead. 

No. 

Ren cups the side of his face and kisses him like he’s going to break. Soft, swollen lips easing his open and a calloused thumb stroking his cheek. He kisses back, eyes closing as he surrenders to the kiss that’s way too loving to come from someone who doesn’t love him. 

This isn’t right. This isn’t them. But he takes it anyway, reaching up to run his fingers through Ren’s hair as Ren braces his hand beside Hux’s face, the other reaching down to prod between pale cheeks. 

Hux pulls back. “Lube,” he breathes, reaching down to feel for Ren’s cock. “And condom?” 

The packet’s placed in his hand by Rey, and then he’s being kissed again, Ren lying between his thighs as he’s kissed sweetly. He sinks into it, enjoying the facsimile of a loving kiss as he parts his legs for Ren’s fingers, slicked up with lube. They’re cold, and he freezes for a moment as he adjusts. Ren takes it as something else and pulls his lips and fingers back. 

“We can stop.” His breath is hot against Hux’s mouth, eyes dark as his pupils are blown wide. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

‘I want to’ stops short behind his teeth, and he’s left staring up at the editor, at the man he’s been in love with for so fucking long. 

Does he want this? Does he want this one night? Does he want this to be seared into his brain, does he want to think of this night for as long as he’s into the other man – which, honestly, will be a hell of a lot longer than he suspects it might. Eight years is a long time to love someone. This week has been proof that he’s not going to get over it with one fuck. Does he want that?

“For fuck’s sake, just fuck me, Ren,” he sighs. 

The fingers in his ass are thicker than his when he does it himself. He hums at the first, arches at the second, winces then sighs at the third and tries to move his hips with the other man’s hand. He closes his eyes out of instinct, a long practice of imagining Ren above him, before remembering and opening his eyes to find the man actually there, bracing himself on one hand with the other three fingers deep in Hux’s ass, working slowly. 

“I’m not a virgin, Ren, for God’s sake, you don’t have to be so gentle,” he huffs, reaching up to thread his fingers in Ren’s hair. 

“Sorry for not wanting to hurt you,” Ren growls back. “If you want to be torn, then by all means, I’ll-“

“Kylo.” 

Rey’s voice is soft in warning, and when Hux looks towards her, she’s splayed against the pillows, legs open and hand between them, cupping herself. She raises an eyebrow at the two men, and when Hux looks towards Ren, he swears the man has stars in his eyes. 

Right. 

He’s the third wheel here, the puzzle piece that doesn’t quite fit. He closes his eyes and moves his hips. “Get on with it, Ren.” He means for it to be an order, for it to come out scathing, but it just sounds kind of weak and sad, much to his embarrassment. 

He feels the press of lips against his, and opens willingly as Ren’s fingers slide out with a slick sound. “You have the condom,” Ren mutters into his mouth. 

That’s right. He does. He opens his eyes and looks down at the silver packet, tearing it open and pulling out the latex. Ren’s cock is within reach, and so he looks towards the editor-in-chief. Ren nods, and he’s allowed to slide the condom over the man’s cock. And fuck, is it a handsome one. He bites his lip and just holds Ren in his hand, feeling the heat and heft of him in his palm, giving a few slow strokes before looking back up at Ren. 

Ren presses, and Hux honest to God wonders if this is going to work, because it feels like he’s not going to give, even with the preparation. But eventually Ren pushes past, and Hux intakes sharply at the sudden stretch, the pain that comes with it. Ren stops immediately, lips seeking out the editor’s. “You good?” 

“Just wait a moment,” Hux mumbles against the other man’s mouth. 

“I’m waiting.” And that he is. He’s waiting, one hand on Hux’s hip and the other keeping himself over top of him. He doesn’t move as Hux adjusts. Though it hasn’t been so long since he’s been fucked, Ren’s thicker than his previous partner and his fingers, and while the stretch is fucking fantastic, it also burns more than he’d expected. 

“Go.” 

“You sure?” 

“Just go, Kylo,” he breathes.

He’s kissed again, and he takes it as Kylo starts to move, slow and steady and deep. He breathes through his nose, trying to push through the slight discomfort before the pleasure starts to sink and spread like ink into water. He hears some slick sound nearby, and pulls from Kylo’s lips, licking his own before he looks towards Rey. 

She’s lying back against the headboard, legs spread with her fingers inside of her, and he smirks a bit, watching her. She doesn’t stop when she notices she has an audience, and Kylo doesn’t stop, either, pace the same as the two men watch the assistant finger herself. She watches them, too, smile a bit shy. 

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Kylo asks, voice gruff as Hux watches her two fingers disappear into her slit, watches them slide in and out, slick and shining. 

“Yes,” he says, because she is. This dirty little bargain bin scavenger has somehow turned into someone sultry and so, so beautiful. He watches, hand moving up and around to cling to Kylo’s back as he watches the man’s girlfriend. 

The incredibly sudden change in pace has him groaning, eyes snapping from Rey to Kylo as the man goes harder and faster, apparently too impatient to continue his slow rock. “Fuck, Kylo,” Hux groans, head tipping back. Kylo’s mouth finds his neck, and Hux hums at the bite that the man leaves. “If that shows-“ 

A particularly deep thrust interrupts him, words caught in his throat, and he knows damn well that the man did that on purpose. He’s not complaining, though, not when the editor-in-chief has found his prostate. He digs his nails into Kylo’s back, probably hard enough to draw blood. It’s all he can do to hang on, the man fucking him roughly. 

He reaches down to stroke his own cock lazily, looking towards Rey as Kylo bites at his shoulder, sure to leave a mark. Hux watches as she brings her legs up more to show him how she’s rubbing at her clit, fingers dipping in before pulling out again to rub at the swollen flesh. Her toes are curled, the heel of her right foot skirting against the slick sheets. He wants to kiss her, but Kylo’s still firmly fucking him and biting marks into his shoulder, so he has to settle for reaching for her instead. She comes willingly, crawling over. “Want to touch?” she breathes, and he nods, arching as Kylo nips at his jugular. 

“Damn it, Kylo,” he moans, his own pace on his cock struggling to match the other man’s. A moment later Rey’s legs are spread for him, and he turns to find her closer, close enough that he can run his fingers down her wet slit. It’s not enough to bring her off, but she shivers at his touch and grins as he twists his hand to slip two fingers inside of her. She stretches around him, and he marvels at her, thumb pressing to her clit and rubbing gently. She’s flushed all the way down to her chest, the freckles on her shoulders and cheeks standing out spectacularly. 

He’s close to cumming, he knows, and he wants to make sure she cums as well, so he starts to pump his fingers, curling them in an attempt to find the soft spot against her walls. He knows when he finds it; she lets out a harsh gasp and a soft, “Shit, yes,” as she leans back a bit, changing the angle of his fingers. He smirks, letting her try to grind against his hand as he circles her clit with his thumb over and over again. She rocks with him, and he can feel as she cums around his fingers, clenching and arching and panting so prettily. 

He should’ve put a condom on, he thinks, as he cums over his stomach. He hates the clean up, hates feeling hot and sticky, hates feeling his cum on his skin, but it’s too late now. He looks back towards Kylo, and is given barely a second to meet his gaze before he’s being kissed. He wants to bury a hand in the man’s hair, but his left hand’s covered in his cum and his right covered in Rey’s. So he reaches for the man’s back, instead, Rey’s wetness slicking along the skin of Kylo’s back as Hux clings to him.

Never in his fantasies did he imagine that the man would be this overwhelming. He could judge by his size, of course, but to have the man’s body over him in a dream and to have the man’s body over him in reality are two different things entirely. He tugs him closer, needing more, needing something beyond what he’s being given. Kylo goes willingly, kiss too sweet for the fact that he’s pounding into the executive editor. 

The urge to say ‘I love you’ is stronger than ever. Stronger than it had been during that weekend in Milan, when he had too much champagne and had to be taken back to the editor-in-chief’s room to sleep it off. Stronger than it had been in Munich, sharing a cup of coffee over the Book in a small shop that smelled of salt and sugar, snowflakes still melting in Kylo’s dark hair. Stronger than it had been at the dinner table after exchanging the flash drive and a promise that he won’t tell, that he won’t destroy them, that he won’t tear them apart. 

He can taste salt, and can’t tell whether it’s sweat or tears. It wouldn’t matter much, anyway, and so he just kisses harder as Kylo fucks him harder, clinging to the man who’s somehow dropped his Satan mask and turned into his God to give him this one night of simulated love

Hux feels when Kylo cums, the surge of heat and the growl against his lips and the stutter of the other man’s hips. He lets his legs fall down, lets his hand fall from Kylo’s back, letting him go now that the deed’s done. He pulls his lips away, looking up at the other man, both loving and loathing him. 

He’s fully expecting for Kylo to pull out, pull away, and pull Rey back into his arms. He’s prepared for it, steeling himself to get up and leave, but instead Kylo moves down and kisses him softly. It makes his heart ache all the more, and his lips are too wet for it to be sweat, too slick. There’s no way the other man can’t taste his tears, can’t tell that he’s crying despite everything. 

“I love you.” 

And there it is. Those three damn words that he’s held behind his teeth for eight fucking years, mumbled against the man’s lips. There’s no relief, there’s no lift from his shoulders, there’s no liberation. There’s only freefalling as he realizes what he just said. 

“I know.” 

It’s muttered back, kiss continuing despite it. He can feel the shift of the mattress as Rey climbs off, can hear her walking away, can hear the running of the sink in the bathroom, the splashing of water. And still Kylo doesn’t pull away, hand still braced beside Hux’s head and the other still on Hux’s hip, thumb rubbing slow circles into his skin. 

He needs a drink. He needs a drink, and a cigarette, and for this to stop before his heart gets any ideas. So he pushes at the other man’s shoulder, their lips separating and eyes meeting. 

“I need a smoke,” he growls, pushing at Ren’s shoulder harshly. 

The editor-in-chief slips out, and Hux grimaces at the feeling before he’s sitting up and crawling out of bed. “I’m going to shower.” He needs something either ice cold or scalding, something extreme. 

Rey’s leaving the bathroom as he enters it, and he barely catches a glimpse of her concerned look before he’s slamming the door shut and lunging for the shower, turning it as hot as it will go. 

-

He doesn’t know how long he stands there, scrubbing the saltwater from his cheeks and the lube from between his thighs. But by the time Hux exits, a towel wrapped around his waist, Ren’s passed out, back bare as he lies on his stomach. The other side of the bed is empty. Not caring to wonder where the man’s other half is, Hux walks towards his fallen clothes and pulls out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, walking out to the balcony. The chill of the autumn air’s sobering, and he leans on the iron railing, not giving a damn who can see him in the dark. He pulls a stick from the pack, slips it between his lips and lights it, holding the pack and his lighter in his hand as he looks out towards the glittering tower in the distance. 

“Hey.” 

Rey’s voice is soft. He doesn’t bother looking at her as he says, “Hey,” back. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Used to,” he mutters, pulling the cigarette from between his lips. “Never really goes away.” He looks towards her and finds her in Ren’s shirt again, standing next to him. “Shouldn’t you be with him?” 

“You were in there for a while,” she explains. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“How kind.” It’s deadpanned, though not because he doesn’t try. He just can’t bring up the effort, can’t manage more as she puts her hand on his forearm. He looks down at her small fingers, feeling as she squeezes. 

“Come to bed.” 

“I should go.” 

“Come to bed,” she repeats, sounding more and more like her boyfriend. He turns to her, and is met with a soft kiss. She has to reach up to pull him down as she moves up on her toes, and instinctively he wraps his arm around her to steady her, to pull her closer. She’s warm, a perfect contrast to the cold air on his wet skin, and he kisses her back for a moment before he lets himself be led back into the bedroom, lets her pull the towel from his waist, watches as she strips the shirt and slips into bed, pulling him with her.

-

It’s still dark when he wakes. Thank God. Now he can escape, head back to his hotel, clean up, find some way to cover the bite marks on his skin, and no one will be any wiser. This will fade away into one of those memories that makes his heart and cheeks warm, and that’ll be that.

Except he doesn’t want to escape. He doesn’t want to leave. Rey’s firmly curled into him, her head tucked under his arm and hand splayed on his chest. Ren’s missing, and Hux frowns at the cool sheets next to him before he wakes enough to notice the sound of the shower in the bathroom.

He doesn’t want to leave. But he knows that he has to. 

Ever so gently, he pries himself from Rey’s grip. He sets her hand down, moves his arm from where it had been around her. He watches as she curls into the bed, reaching for someone who’s no longer there, and bites his lip as he slides out, careful not to rustle the covers too much.

He gathers his clothes, pulls them on. They’re a bit wrinkled after spending the night on Ren and Rey’s hotel room floor, but they’ll do. He buttons the suit jacket to hide the state of his shirt, and walks towards the door. A quick pass of his hand through his hair in the mirror beside the door has him looking a bit more presentable, and then he’s going to leave. 

“Leaving?” 

His hand stops on the door handle, and he looks towards Ren, who’s standing in the doorway. The Editor-in-Chief is still wet, a white towel wrapped around his waist as he watches Hux. His face is unreadable; Hux searches for any kind of mirth, any kind of indication that this is the right choice, but there’s none. 

“Yes,” he says simply. “Thank you.” 

Thank you for the one night. Thank you for the fuck. Thank you for sharing your girlfriend. Thank you to your girlfriend for her sharing you. Thank you for not firing me. Thank you for not laughing at me. It’s a shit ton of meaning wrapped up into two words, and Hux watches as Ren absorbs them all, then starts walking towards him. 

He’s still as Ren comes to stand in front of him, dripping wet and warm from the shower. He should protest at the soaking hand on his waist – his suit’s Gucci, he’ll need to have it dry-cleaned anyway but still. But he doesn’t. He lets Ren put his hand on his waist, lets the Editor-in-Chief tug him closer despite the red alarms that are going off in his head. He closes his eyes as Ren skirts a kiss along his jaw, breathing slowly through his nose as the editor finally finds his lips. 

There’s no urgency this time. The only heat there is comes from Ren himself and his water-warmed skin. Any sort of savagery the editor once held is gone, replaced with a softness that he’d never expected from the other man before last night.

He lets Ren kiss him, parting his lips for the man’s tongue. He clenches his fists, willing his hands to remain at his side, to not touch Ren’s warm shoulder or the still-wet hair. He lets himself have this, this one more time, this one last kiss. 

Ren’s pulling away far too soon, and Hux opens his eyes, looking up at the Editor-in-Chief, his boss, the man that he’s been in love with for eight long fucking years. 

“Stay,” Ren mutters. 

He doesn’t say a word, but hears the sound of bare feet on hardwood. He looks towards the doorway to find Rey standing there, naked and bedheaded and marked in bruises from the boys’ mouths and hands. She crosses her arms, waiting with a questioning look and soft smile for the man’s response. 

“Stay,” Ren repeats, lips finding Hux’s cheek. 

Stay, he says. Stay with us. 

He looks at Rey. Looks at her body marred with marks. Looks at her soft smile, the curve of her hip, her breasts as her arms are crossed under them. He can feel Ren’s lips against his jaw, moving down to his neck and then to where his dress shirt had been hastily buttoned. He feels Ren’s hand on his waist, hot and large over his suit jacket. 

_Stay._

_We want you._

_I love you._

_I know._

“… okay.”


End file.
